


lets write a fan Lets Wrtie a Fanfiction

by xelgodde



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and we made this, its terrible, listen tihs is Pure Shitpost, okay. i didnt sleep for like two days and i was Shitposting with a royce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelgodde/pseuds/xelgodde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>royce is walking and there's a train wi th many Hot Pocket and royce gets on the train For The hotpokcets</p><p>(this is pure shitpost material. don't take this seriously)<br/>AN: wow. i wrote this 2 years ago and to this day i still get emails about kudos on it. thanks lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hchapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY like in the tags this is PURE SHITPPOSTING  
> if you take ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY then i REALLY QUESTION YOU
> 
> transcript of this image:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/9ab2d316812324afb35e859717762b59/tumblr_o2jujc1lru1qkm3pao1_500.png

Royce was WLAking down street. a TRain was passing thru town and he Stared as it went Nyoom past him Damn, thinks royyce bracket. Im going to FUCK athhta sexy train. so he runs overan dJumps onto the train, He holds onto it For Dear Life. Muc h To His PLESERUABLE SUrpruise, The Train Was Carying A Cargo Load of 11000000000 HOT POCKETS!!!!!!


	2. chpter 2

so ROyce ran on the TOp of the TRain to reach the train car w the Hot Pockets. his DIck Hungered for the warmt h of hot pocket. SUDDENLY GRANT KENDRELL WAS IN THE WAY !!!!!!! @I cant let you do this to yoreself Royse’ he said Adn tore off f HIS SHIRT. Rouce yelLEd loduly “YOU CANNOT STOP ME, GRANT! it is my Life Mission to do ,this!!” so ROyce punched him right in the RIPPLing PECTORAls.GRant is cryhing now because hes a baby. ROyce


	3. CHAPTER THREEEEEEE!! THREEEEE (hundred hot pockets)

Wiht Grant no lLonger stoppng HIm, Ryoce reched the Hot Pocket car. He DOve into the Vast Sea of Hot Pockets #FInalyl I cnan fuck allof the Hot pokcets in the world`; ROYCe Cries, And he unzips his dick. He grabs a Hot Pokcet and Brutully fucks it. He DOes this TO the rest of the HOt pOkcets as well and THen leaves them. in the train. tO thit day many Shopers wonder y there Hotpockets tastes trangely ……… SALTY

THE END


	4. New Weayther Opeiton: Hotpocke t (BONUS CHTPER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a skype chat

royce unzips his dick and 00000000s of hotpockets begin to fall out. Jsut fucking 1000000000s of them. Thyere everywhere. Spilling meaty juices on the lfoor. Theyre jsut eveyrwhere, it's disgusting.

"Rocyce!@ Grant yells in dismay/. "Rocye! Your hotpockets are messing on the floor!!"but its no sue/. The hotpocket levelis rising. Its up to there necks now.

sybil oepns a Door. Hot Pockets flood the streetz oF CLoubDank. The peopel are Swept away by a wave of hotpockets coming DIrectly from bracket towers. This Was Not In the Forecast.

Cries of Horror spred fromthe tallest bildings. People run and clime as far as they can to Escap the Wave ofhotpockets. Tehres no escaping them though. Theres never escapefromthe Hotpockets. Slowly,theybegin to Merge, into one Mega-Hotpocket,, consukmning the iNnocent citizens of couldbank as it Goes.

"rRoyce what have you done to the terminals" "It's too late grant. The vote has alredy been Cast."


End file.
